


Our Little Family of Three

by PolarMagic97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCat Slam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarMagic97/pseuds/PolarMagic97
Summary: My first entry for the SuperCatSlam for November with the prompt three. This is my take on how SuperCat proposes to one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr at http://polarmagic.tumblr.com/  
> huge shout out to BridgetteIrish for helping me edit this, couldn't have done it without you

Cat and Kara had been dating for a year and a half and they were both the happiest they've ever been. A few months ago, Carter found out that Kara was Supergirl by accident, but was happy that he would have his role model in his life on a more personal basis. Before the accident, he was putting together the pieces to show his mom that in fact, her bumbling assistant, was this maid of might, Supergirl. What with the disappearances and the fact that she was always one step ahead of everything, but the thing that drove it home was the whole train incident. And honestly, he wasn’t surprised that his two role models were one in the same, just meant that he didn’t have to pick a favorite. 

He was glad that with Kara dating his mom, Alex was becoming his new aunt; someone who he could connect with over science projects and nerdy stuff; along with having a grandmother in Eliza that actually cared for his mother and himself.

Alex had given him a drone for his birthday last week, much to his mother’s disdain, and today their little group were having a picnic lunch at the park which would allow Carter to test out his gift with Alex’s supervision. 

 

A few days before his birthday, Kara approached him and asked if it was okay if she asked Cat to marry her. Carter threw himself into Kara’s arms and she swung him around happily.

“Are you kidding, Ma?” He laughed and squeezed her tighter.

“So, I have your blessing, Bubba?”

“Yes!” he shouted. “Yes, of course! I can’t wait until you’re officially my mom.” 

She then showed him the ring that she had made for her, and he had to agree that it was perfect for his mom. 

But Carter had a secret. Last night, while Supergirl was needed for an alien gone rogue, Cat approached her son and told him that she was planning to ask Kara to marry her tomorrow when they were at the park. Of course, he didn’t tell his mom that Kara was also planning the same thing. 

So here they were today, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Kara and Cat were sitting on their blanket watching the youngest Grant play with his new toy with Alex. Kara was leaning back with Cat in her lap, and arm wrapped around her waist as she reclined back.

“I love you, you know that right?” Cat said intertwining their fingers across her waist.

“Of course I do, and I love you and Carter so much,” Kara said, fidgeting with her glasses, a habit that had stopped almost altogether when it was the two of them, due to the fact that she didn’t wear her glasses around her family. Kara’s mind was a mess of thoughts and fears of not having the perfect proposal for the woman that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with or the fear that Cat would laugh in her face and say no and that this was all fake. She realized that she had nothing to be afraid of, but that didn’t stop her nerves getting the best of her.

“Sit still, Kara, you’re squirming.” Cat said with a chuckle.

“Sorry,” Kara said sheepishly, a blush tinting her cheeks pink making the shorter woman smile.

Cat reached into her coat pocket while Kara nuzzled her neck.

“I want the three of us to be a family officially. Marry me?” Cat said, holding out the ring she had specially made for her Kryptonian to see as she moved off of her lap.

“W-what?” Kara stuttered out, looking back and forth from Cat and the ring presented before her.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, you have brought so much happiness and light into my life. Carter looks up to you and considers you his other mom; so I’m asking you to marry me and become my wife so that we can be a family. So, please, say yes.” Cat said, suddenly the Queen of all media was nervous. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that both her son and Alex had stopped what they were doing and had made their way over to the couple.

“Yes! Of course, yes, I’ll marry you. I love you.” Kara said, starting to cry, which caused the other blonde to tear up as well, pulling her into a messy kiss.

When they broke apart, Cat slipped the beautiful ring onto Kara’s ring finger, bringing it up to her lips and kissing it.

“Congratulations Mom, Ma,” Carter said as he sat down with his mother's in a hug.

“Congrats sis and congrats to you too Cat. But remember, if you hurt her, even if you are engaged, I will hurt you.” Alex aid with a chuckle.

“You don’t scare me, Danvers.” Alex raised her eyebrows and Cat gave her a sarcastic eye roll.

“You have my word,” she said solemnly and then turned back to the two loves of her life.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of Kara’s stomach grumbling.  
“Sorry,” Kara said sheepishly as she blushed.

“Well, it is almost lunch time, and there’s no use in letting the food get any colder,” Cat said, placing a kiss on her fiance’s cheek.

As the group ate their picnic lunch, Kara couldn’t stop herself from admiring her engagement ring.

“Hey, what’s got you so distracted that you are not devouring your lunch?” Cat asked, turning towards the blonde.

“I was just trying to figure out what type of gem this is,” Kara said rubbing her thumb over said stone.

“Well, it’s something not of this world. It’s actually Kryptonite,” Cat said, and Kara looked shocked that she would give her something that could harm her. “No, it won’t hurt you. I wanted to give you something that would always remind you of your home, so I worked with the DEO and your mother’s AI to figure out a way to remove the radioactivity from Kryptonite. It’s also plated in Kryptonian silver, you have your cousin to thank for that. Our names are also engraved in Kryptonian on the inside of the band. Are you okay with that?” Cat explained, taking a hold of her hand.

“It’s more than okay. You gave me a piece of my home that doesn’t hurt me. I love it and I love you, thank you.” Kara said pulling her future wife into a heated kiss that had the others blushing.

The group enjoyed the rest of the afternoon before heading home for dinner, Alex excusing herself to go on a date with Maggie, which Kara would later grill Alex for details about.

 

As Cat laid in bed, catching up on the news on her tablet, Kara was washing up for bed.

“You want to know why I was so nervous this afternoon before you proposed?” Kara said walking out from the bathroom, pulling her shirt over her hair. 

Cat looked up with an eyebrow raised.

“I was actually planning on proposing to you today. You beat me to it. I had it all planned out with the help of Alex and Carter. They were going to use the drone to film it.” Kara said as she climbed in next to Cat.

“Well, there’s nothing stopping you from proposing.” Cat said with a soft smile.

“Really?” the younger woman exclaimed, receiving a nod from the other. 

“Okay, hold on a sec.” Kara ran back to the closet to get the ring box from her coat; rushing back to their bed within a few seconds. “Growing up, I was told to hide my true self and to just blend into the crowd and act human. When I walked into that interview at 10:15 to be your assistant I knew there was something about you that just spoke to my soul. You pushed me out of my comfort zone and helped shape me into the person I am today, both as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl. For that, I am forever grateful. When you trusted me to watch over Carter for the first time, I knew for sure that I could see a future with you, raising him as my own son. And when we finally began dating, I knew that there was a good chance of that dream coming true. Sure we’ve had our fights and our differences, but all couples have those. But I can’t tell you enough, how much I love you.”  
As she was speaking, she pulled the ring from the box, letting Cat see the glimmer of the stones in the lamp light. “You and Carter help ground me to this earth. Stronger Together is my family motto, so I want us to be stronger together as a family officially. So will you marry me, Catherine Jane Grant?”

“Yes, of course, I will, you adorable alien.” Cat said, pulling Kara into a kiss.

They smiled into their embrace as Kara slipped the ring onto her finger. 

As they broke for air, Cat looked down at her ring and gasped.  
The ring was beautiful and simple, not over the top fancy. It was a simple silver band with three gems, an emerald, a diamond and a sapphire. “The emerald is for Carter, the diamond is for you and the sapphire represent me,” Kara explained placing a kiss on said ring. “I want you to think of our family whenever you look at it and know that you are the reason that I can be who I am today.”

“It’s perfect. I love you so much and I can’t wait to call you my wife.”

“I love you more and I can’t wait either.”

As the two women fell asleep in each other's arms, with smiles adorning their faces, their dreams shifted to wedding plans and of their family in the future.


End file.
